1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover structure, and more particularly to a cover structure mounted on a housing of a scan device, such as a scanner, a copy machine, a multifunctional office machine or the like. The cover can be closed so as to cover the document to be scanned. When the cover is opened, a part of the cover can be positioned a certain distance above the housing but is still able to cover the scan window, so that the document can be scanned easily without opening and closing the cover repeatedly, thus substantially saving the scanning time.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional image input device, such as a flatbed scanner or a copy machine, generally includes a housing and a cover. The cover is a board structure pivotally coupled to the housing, so that the cover can be pivotally raised or lowered relative to the housing. Since there is no positioning device disposed between the cover and the housing, an angle formed between the covers and the housing will always be greater than 90 degrees when the cover is raised to an open position, in order to keep the cover open.
In operation, the user has to raise the cover to an open position to put a document on the scan window, and lower down the cover to press on document before the scan operation can begin. As for the scan operation that do not need to consider the scanning time or when the documents to be scanned are few, the user may not feel inconvenient to open the cover and lower it down repeatedly whenever each document is scanned. However, as for the scan operation that has to consider the scanning time, for documents such as certificates, checks or the like, or the quantity of documents to be scanned is large, this scan operation will be very inconvenient and time-consuming.
The user can raise the cover to an open position over 90 degrees with respect to the housing so as to keep the cover open, or can disassemble the cover from the housing, so that the time of raising and lowering the cover during the scan operation can be saved. However, since the cover does not cover the document, the reflective lights that are not reflected from the document will be transmitted into the image-sensing element, adversely affecting the scan quality.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.